A Christmas Carol
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Sesshoumaru is the most cold-hearted youkai in all of Tokyo. He's married to Kagome and they have a child together. He's too caught up in his work and arrogance that he no longer spends time with them, Kagome's getting ready to walk. What 3 apparations?
1. Scrooge

Summary: Sesshoumaru is the most cold-hearted youkai in all of modern day Japan. He's married to the beautiful Kagome and they both have a child together. He's too caught up in his work and arrogance that he hardly spends any time with them any more, Kagome's getting ready to walk with their child. Will something happen to prevent such a thing? Will Sesshoumaru change? And what three apparitions come to him in the middle of the night?

A Christmas Carol

Chapter One - Scrooge

Sesshoumaru Taisho. The most powerful, handsome and richest youkai known to man and youkai alike. He owned the biggest corporation worldwide; Taisho Corp. It was originally his father's though he soon retired and passed it on to his eldest son. Now Sesshoumaru was the CEO and was the big boss. His younger half brother worked with him though the two didn't get along, he would have fired him years ago if it wasn't for their father.

Over the duration of managing Taisho corp. a certain someone caught the young CEO's eyes. Her name was Kagome Higurashi, she was his brother's best friend and ex-girlfriend. The two had grown up together since they were very young. Inutaisho – Sesshoumaru's father – hired her due to her being such a great friend to his son and was his personal secretary but when he retired she automatically became Sesshoumaru's. It wasn't long before the two grew close and eventually fell in love. They then went onto have a child and were now living in a beautiful house in a private secluded area surrounded by a giant garden that was filled with all sorts of flowers and trees. There was a water-fountain outside the front door where the cars were parked by. Yes, everything seemed to be magical and great but that soon went downhill.

Sesshoumaru began to get too caught up in his work as well as his own arrogance and ignorance. He put work before his family and his new obsession was power and money, he even ignored his only child who was only 5 years of age. Everyone began to see the new and greedy Sesshoumaru and they didn't like it, he was no longer the kind, caring and fun youkai they loved to be around and it pained them to see him change into such a abhorrent person. All of the family and friends felt sorry for poor Kagome, she was the one who had to put up with 'the new Sesshoumaru', the poor girl didn't need nor deserve it.

As of now Sesshoumaru was at work finishing off his shift, it was 7:30pm and once again he was late. He should have been home around 5:00pm but he received a call about a new business deal that could be bringing in more money and give him even more authority, the offering company wanted to meet up as soon as possible so Sesshoumaru had decided to put his family on hold for this meeting. He had just finished up so he was now packing his brief case and getting ready to go home. Just as he was doing so his secretary Kagura who worked part-time after Kagome's shift was over came in and bowed respectively "Sir, your wife just called. She wants to know what time you will be home?"

Sesshoumaru turned to his second secretary, she was wearing a white low cut blouse that revealed far too much, a violet thigh length skirt, black heels, thick make-up making him wonder what her true face looked like and wore Christmas tree earrings "I doubt those were her exact words"

"Her actual words would not deem appropriate to speak of" Kagura replied as she leaned seductively against the door frame "I was wondering sir, will there be work tomorrow?"

"Why would you think otherwise?" He asked coldly with a risen brow

"Well tonight is Christmas eve, sir, most companies close down for at least Christmas day, if not through to the New Year"

"Hn" He snorted "We're not like most companies, we are the biggest corporation ever. We cannot allow something as futile as Christmas stand in the way" He then closed up his brief case and threw on his suit-jacket "I guess you might as well have tomorrow off since we won't be able to accomplish anything, though you and the rest of the staff will have to be here bright and early on Boxing Day" Sesshoumaru warned not even bothering to look at the youkai he found degrading

"Thank you so much Mr Taisho, you're too generous" Kagura bowed revealing all of her upper half. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he grabbed his coat

"Make sure everything is in order before I return. And for god's sake woman, stop wearing such clothes that reveal you as a common slut" And with that Sesshoumaru left his company with his car keys in hand. He went straight to his silver convertible Aston Martin and slid into the leather interior seats. He then set his brief case down on the passenger's seat and turned the ignition on, once that was done he pulled out of the car park and headed straight to his home and to his unhappy if slightly peeved wife.

Kagome was currently laying in her child's bed trying to read him a bedtime story so that he would sleep soundly. Maru was her only son and child, she believed he was the most adorable thing in the world. He was 5 years old so obviously he was very excited about Christmas "Come now Maru, lie down under the covers so that I can read you a bedtime story"

"But I'm too excited" Maru beamed as he jumped up and down on the bed

"If you don't go to sleep now Santa won't come and give you presents" In an instant the boy was under the covers and looking up at his mother in anticipation "It's a Christmas story, okay?"

"Yep" He grinned "Mommy, where's daddy?"

"He's working a little late tonight" Kagome sighed as she opened the book to the first page "Like every night" She muttered under her breath

"Will I see him before tomorrow?"

"I doubt it sweetie, daddy needs to talk to Santa tonight"

"Is he going to give Santa milk and cookies, and a carrot for Rudolf?"

"Most probably" She then looked down at the book and began "Twas the night before Christmas,when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there. The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads. And mama in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap. When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash..." The sound of the front door opening and slamming shut caught their attention causing Kagome to stop reading

"Daddy's home!" Maru beamed as he sprang up out of bed and straight downstairs to where his father was

"Maru, no" Kagome shot up and went straight after him. She knew Sesshoumaru would be in a bad mood and tired from work and would end up taking it out on their son. Maru ran straight to the front door to where his father was setting his brief-case down and hanging his coat up

"Daddy" He threw his arms up and latched onto his father's jacket "You're late again"

"If you want presents I have to work" He replied coldly as he peeled his son from his person

"But I thought Santa Claus brings my presents" Maru cocked his head cutely to the side in confusion

"Maru you're 5 years old. You're far too old to believe in Sa..."

"...too old to believe in Santa being able to get you all the presents. Daddy and I have to get some as well" Kagome cut him off before he could crush their son's hopes and dreams. She shot her husband a glare as she lifted Maru into her arms "Now you go on up to bed, I'll be there in a moment to finish the story"

"But I want to see daddy" He pouted

"You will tomorrow but right now I need to talk to daddy about what he's going to say to Santa"

"Okay" Maru sighed and then looked up at his father "Daddy will you finish the story mommy was reading?"

"I have too much work to do" He then turned and walked off to the living room. Kagome shook her head and carried her little boy off to his bedroom, she tucked him into the covers and kissed his forehead

"Mommy, why doesn't daddy like me?" Maru sniffled as he tried his best not to cry

"He does honey, he loves you" Kagome cooed as she rubbed his cheek "He's just tired"

"You always say he's tired" He huffed as he folded his little arms

"I know" She sighed "I'll be back now love, I'm just going to talk to your father" And with that Kagome stood and went to find her soon-to-be-dead husband.

She found him in the living room sitting in his own personal chair with his feet up, he was flicking through the channels looking for something to watch "Sesshoumaru" She called as she came up beside him

"We should seriously think about selling this television, only Maru watches it. It costs money to use as well, money doesn't grow on trees"

"Would it matter if it did? You'd still be a tight bastard and keep every penny" Sesshoumaru turned his attention to his wife and frowned

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked coldly

"Money is the only thing in your mind, you don't care about anything else. And how dare you try to ruin Maru's dreams like that!"

"He's no longer a pup in the youkai race, he needs to stop believing in little childhood fantasies"

"He's still in a child in the human race Sesshoumaru. He acts more like a human than a youkai"

"I've noticed, he's far too weak for his age" He snorted

"He's not weak" Kagome slammed her fist down on the arm of his chair "He only acts human because his human mother spends time with him, unlike his youkai father who is too far up his own ass to realize anything. Ever since Maru was born and the stresses of work got hold of you all you can think of is money. Don't you care about us any more?"

"Don't be foolish Kagome" Sesshoumaru stood and stretched "Of course I care for you and the pup, yet I need to bring home the money in order for us to live"

"No Sesshoumaru, we have plenty of money to live off. Far too much actually. You may support this family financially but so do I, yet I still have time to actually spend, love and nurture our son unlike you"

"You don't work as long as I"

"You don't have to work the ridiculous hours you do, you just do it so you can bring in more money. Why do you have to be so greedy? What means more to you? Money or your family?"

"I work for this family"

"You didn't answer me Sesshoumaru, that's obviously because you love money more" Kagome shook her head "What's happened to you? What happened to the loving caring youkai I fell in love with? You don't show neither myself or Maru any compassion"

"Yes I do" Sesshoumaru snapped back as he turned to face her

"No you don't! You just shunned Maru just as you walked straight through the door, you pretty much shook him off your leg"

"I have just come home from work, the last thing I want to be doing is reading some idiotic bedtime story"

"Even if it makes your son happy?"

"You shouldn't be reading him such nonsense" Sesshoumaru shouted "Perhaps that is why he's so weak"

"Why you..." Kagome lifted her hand and slapped him across the face "Don't ever call my son weak"

"How dare you raise your hand to me!" He growled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her forward "Learn your god damn place in this house woman"

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" She snapped as she pulled from his grasp "The only reason why I haven't walked is because of Maru and the fact that I still love you. But I can't go on like this Sesshoumaru. I will just try to move on and find Maru a new father"

"Is that a threat?!"

"No Sesshoumaru, it's a wake up call" She was about to continue when a little voice stopped her

"Mommy I don't want to go" Maru ran straight into the living room and latched onto her pyjama bottoms "Please mommy, I won't be weak I'll learn to be strong. I don't want a new daddy"

"Maru..." Kagome leaned down and lifted her crying son into her arms "Shh it's okay, calm down sweetie. Mommy's here" She kissed his forehead and rubbed his back soothingly "Come on, let's finish that story and go to bed" She stopped at the door and turned to Sesshoumaru "Just remember what I said" And with that she turned and went off to bed.

Sesshoumaru growled as he threw a bottle of wine that had been left out into the fire place. He rubbed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn woman, how dare she think she knows better. I bring in the money for her. Tight am I? Greedy am I? What an ungrateful wench" He growled even louder and moved from the living room and to his bedroom.

Kagome lay her darling son in his bed and kissed his forehead "Mommy are we really leaving?"

"I don't know sweetie" She sighed as she pulled the covers over him "Neither one of us are happy here, perhaps it's about time we move on"

"B-but...I d-don't want to leave d-daddy" Maru sniffled

"I don't want to either but sometimes you've got to do things you don't want to do in order to make everything else better" She then picked up the discarded bedtime story and took a deep breath "Come now, don't dwell on this any longer. Let's just finish the story and go to bed, it has been a long day and we need to get some sleep before Santa Claus comes"

"Okay mommy..." Maru then tried his best to blank out what had previously happened as he snuggled up in the covers and listened to his mother's words...

Within a half hour Maru was asleep and Kagome was exhausted. It was only 8:45pm but Kagome didn't mind, she was just so tired. The day had been far too long for her liking and the argument she just has with Sesshoumaru sapped her energy. Tucking in Maru once more Kagome stood and headed to her bedroom where her damned husband would currently be. He always went to bed early, sometimes earlier, it really depended on what time he got home.

Stepping into her bedroom Kagome sighed, just as she predicted her husband was sitting in the bed, under the covers and going through his laptop – just like he did every night. Kagome just rolled her eyes and closed the bedroom door. She then made her way over the room and to the bed she shared with her husband. She slid under the covers and turned her back from him not wanting to see his admittedly handsome features "I shall not be in work tomorrow" He stated "But I shall be in work earlier than usual on boxing day"

"Heh, makes no difference to me" Kagome snorted, still keeping her back to him "I hardly see you as it is, not even at work. Was there any point in telling me that you're working earlier boxing day?"

"Yes, you shall have to get up earlier too. I told the whole staff at work that they could have tomorrow off as long as they came in early on boxing day" Kagome turned onto her back and eyed her husband

"How early are we speaking Sesshoumaru?"

"5:45am"

"What? Sesshoumaru what about Maru? No one will babysit that early"

"We shall just take him to Sango's and Inuyasha's earlier than usual. That damned half brother of mine has taken boxing day off so he can care for the boy"

"Inuyasha won't get up early just for you and neither will I, get a grip Sesshoumaru. People like us have families to see to. Why couldn't you have just given them the week off?"

"It's just business Kagome, don't have a go at me" Kagome was about to snap at him further when her mobile phone began to ring. She grabbed the device from her bedside table and answered it

"Hello? Oh hey Inutaisho. Hm? I'm good, I guess. And yourself? That's good to hear. To what do I owe the honour? Awe that sounds lovely, yeah, I'll ask him now" Kagome then turned to Sesshoumaru "Your father has offered us to have Christmas dinner at his place tomorrow with the rest of the family"

"He knows I don't celebrate Christmas" Sesshoumaru snorted, not taking his eyes from the laptop. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed "Tell him that the ratings have raised at the company" Kagome put the phone back to her ear

"He declined and wants me to pass on that the ratings have raised at work. Hm? Well if the offer still stands Maru and I will join you"

"You're not going Kagome, I need you to go over paperwork with me tomorrow" Sesshoumaru spoke up

"Shut up Sesshoumaru" She snapped "I'll see you soon Inutaisho, bye" She then hung up the phone and set it back down on the table "I'm not doing paperwork tomorrow, it's Christmas. And I am going up your father's tomorrow"

"No you're not, you're helping me whether you like it or not" He replied whilst shutting down his laptop "Stop making things awkward Kagome"

"I'm not Sesshoumaru, that's you" She then turned back from him as tears began to stream down her cheeks, she dared not to sob out loud. She didn't want to give him the pleasure in seeing her cry. Sesshoumaru set his laptop down on his bedside table and slid under the covers, he smelt his wife's tears but ignored it. She was always crying these days, with that thought in his head he drifted off to sleep...

**A new story :)**

**I know this is partially different from the original but I didn't want to copy it exactly**

**I hope you enjoy this**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	2. Apparition of Christmas Past

Chapter Two – Apparition of Christmas Past

Sesshoumaru lay sound asleep in his bed with his beautiful wife laying beside him. Everything was quiet and peaceful, nothing disturbed their household. Lies. The window blew open as shrieking cold wind found its way into the bedroom trying to disturb the ones who peacefully slept. The alarm clock then began to scream and vibrate on the table. Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open as he sat immediately up in the bed with his poisonous claws at the ready. Seeing that there was no danger he hit the alarm clock off and closed his eyes as he leaned back against the bed post "Kagome go close the window" Nothing. "Kagome?" He moved his gaze down to his wife who was sleeping soundly "What?"

"She cannot hear nor feel anything" A familiar voice breathed. Sesshoumaru's eyes followed the voice to the open bedroom window where he found his father glowing like a ghost

"Father? What the hell are you doing here at this time?" He growled as he got out of bed "Explain yourself immediately!"

"I am not your father, I have only taken this shape to keep you at ease. I am an apparition, a ghost if you like. Over the years I have been called many names, old Scrooge called me 'The Ghost of Christmas Past'" He chuckled

"Scrooge? He is a fictional character from one of my son's bedtime stories" Sesshoumaru stated as he pulled on his pyjama shirt

"Where do you think Charles Dickens got the whole story from? All of his novels were based on his past, why would this one be any different?" He mused as he closed the window "Kagome cannot see, feel or hear any of this though I still closed the window. Protection"

"What are you babbling on about father?"

"I have already told you that I am not your father, believe what you wish but I speak the truth" The apparition stated as he took a step closer to Sesshoumaru

"You are right" Sesshoumaru replied as he folded his arms "You do not speak like an immature idiot nor do you hold his scent"

"You are the one who is immature Sesshoumaru, speaking such words about your dear father who has cared for and loved you since your birth"

"My father died during my childhood and when he was alive he was always too busy"

"That seems to be the same relationship between you and your son" The apparition replied "Now I have come to you to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life. If you keep acting like the way you are then you shall lose everything that you hold dear, the only thing you will have left is your money"

"Kagome would never leave me fool, she loves me far too much" Sesshoumaru snorted

"Yes, she does love you but that is not enough. She has to put Maru first and she believes he is not having the life he deserves, if you don't change then she will walk with your only son and never return"

"Foolishness"

"Maybe so" He then walked forward and grasped Sesshoumaru's wrist "I shall remind you of the youkai you once was..." Before he could protest Sesshoumaru was being dragged back through time and directly to his childhood home. They both landed with ease just as Sesshoumaru snatched his wrist back

"Give me one good reason why I should not kill you" He growled dangerously

"Strike me down if you so wish it, I assure you that I won't die. You cannot kill one which has never lived" Sesshoumaru ignored his 'father's' words and took in his surroundings

"We are in the feudal era, nearly 1000 years ago"

"Yes, and we are at you palace. A kingdom your father once ruled over. I have brought you to a tragic day unfortunately, but I believe this is the only way to open your eyes" He then took Sesshoumaru into the palace and to a grand bed chamber where a female youkai with long silver hair and golden eyes lay weakly in her bed. Inutaisho was at her side along with a younger Sesshoumaru and some healers

"I don't want to be here"

"You must stay, you need to open your eyes and see the suffering you are bringing your family. No one can see us here so do not feel threatened" Sesshoumaru looked down at the female laying in the bed along with his father and his younger self

"I am so sorry it has come to this my love" Inutaisho breathed softly "I love you so much, please remember that always"

"I know my love, and I shall always hold your heart as you do mine. I shall remember you in the next world as I have this world"

"Mommy I don't want you to die" The younger Sesshoumaru cried out "It's all my fault"

"Hush my son" The female identified as Sesshoumaru's mother smiled softly as she took his small hand "This is not your fault, it was my duty to protect you. I would not have had this any other way"

"Your mother's right" Inutaisho stated as he held his son in his lap "This is not your fault, if it is anyone's then it is be mine. I should have been here to protect you and your mother"

"None of us were to know this would happen"

The apparition looked at Sesshoumaru as he folded his arms "Tell me Sesshoumaru, how did you feel then? Guilty? Angry? Sorrowful?"

"All of them obviously" He grunted as he watched the scene before him "I look like Maru in my father's lap" He thought out loud

"Indeed you do, let's just hope he doesn't turn out like you" And with that he clicked his fingers and took them to another place.

This time they were at Taisho Corp. where Sesshoumaru had just become the CEO after his father's retirement. He was currently in his office going through paperwork with Kagome at his side. They were going through all the paperwork discussing what was what "How could my father keep up with all of this?" He sighed "This is just too stressful"

"Don't worry Mr Taisho, you'll get the hang of it eventually" Kagome reassured "I always helped your father with all this so I shall also help you"

"Indeed, though like I have told you many times _Miss Higurashi _I would rather you call me by my first name"

"Well that wouldn't be very professional Mr Taisho" She winked playfully as she shuffled some papers

"You have been working for me for nearly a year now and I have known you far longer than that, you don't have to be so formal with me Kagome"

"Fine fine" She rolled her eyes and stood "You have been here for nearly a year now and you still struggle with paperwork, indeed you are your father's son"

"And proud" He smirked as he sat back and placed his hands behind his head

"Arrogant pup" She teased as she picked up her clip pad and pen "So you have no lunch meetings today nor do you have any at all. Isn't that something to be cheery over Fluffy?"

"What did you call me?" The present Sesshoumaru watched the interaction with his old self and wife and smiled, he had to admit he missed those days. The younger Sesshoumaru stood from his seat and eyed the woman before him "You shall pay for that woman"

"Why? You said I didn't have to be formal with you and I think that Fluffy is very informal" She giggled. She then screamed when Sesshoumaru jumped over the desk and pinned her against the wall opposite causing her to drop her clip pad "Okay, okay I'm sorry" She laughed as he playfully sneered at her "My apologies Mr Taisho"

"Your apologies just won't cut it this time Miss Higurashi" He smirked

"Then what will?" She met his golden gaze and grinned "What if I pay for a trip to the movies?"

"There is nothing in the movies that I would enjoy and I refuse to watch 'New Moon' with you, I don't believe I would personally enjoy it"

"Awe come on Sessh, you've gotta love Bella and Edward" She pouted playfully

"That movie is what Inuyasha calls a 'Chick Flick', I highly doubt I would like it"

"True" She giggled "Then how can I possibly make it up to you"

"You can pay for lunch" He smirked

"Hell no, you order expensive food"

"Exactly"

"Plus you have bad table manners"

"I do not, you're the one who shoved a whole bread roll into you mouth like it was a biscuit"

"Hey that was once and yes you do, you eat like a pig"

"Wench" He growled playfully "I should fire you for that"

"Then why don't you?"

"Who then would I have to do my paperwork? Plus I know how much you love me, I wouldn't want to break your poor heart"

"Don't flatter yourself Fluffy, I want a man not a pup"

"Heh, that's exactly what I am girl"

"I don't care, I still don't love you"

"Yes you do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't, grow..." She was cut off by his lips claiming hers. Her eyes widened in shock but soon closed as she basked in his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss further. He then pulled away and stared into her beautiful brown orbs just as her phone began to ring. Keeping her gaze on him she answered it "Hello? Sango? Hey. Sorry I can't, I have to go over Sesshoumaru's house. I have an apology to make" She then hung up the phone as he arms slithered around her waist

"I've been meaning to ask you out on a date Kagome" Sesshoumaru smirked as he rested his forehead on hers "Would you be willing to accept?"

"Of course Sesshoumaru, as long as it is not during my work hours" She winked as she pecked his lips

"Great, now about you coming over my house"

"Well you have to show your girlfriend your home" She teased as she ran her thumb over his markings "Especially your bedroom"

"Miss Higurashi you seem to have a fever, take the rest of the day off and go to my house. You need someone to care for you therefore I shall have to take the day off for family reasons" He smirked "Please go and wait in my car" They then broke apart and Kagome picked up her clip pad up off the floor

"Of course Mr Taisho, I must admit I'm feeling faint just thinking about it"

"Then hurry up" He growled seductively. Kagome beamed and scurried off to the car

The apparition moved closer to Sesshoumaru and smiled "The past can bring such happy memories"

"It can also bring painful, unwanted ones" Sesshoumaru replied

"I'm guessing you are talking about your mother's death"

"Of course" He huffed "Now return me home, I do not wish to dwell on the past any longer"

"But of course, I have shown you what I wanted to anyway" The apparition then clicked his fingers one last time and brought them back to the present time. They appeared back in the bedroom where Kagome was still fast asleep. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and kneeled

"The days when we were young were the best" He sighed as he ran his claws through her hair "We never argued then, we were always so happy"

"The only reason why things have changed is because of you. If you put her before your money then everything would be as it used to be" The apparition explained bluntly "Now listen to me Sesshoumaru, I am only but the first to visit you tonight. You will be visited two more times before the night is out, believe me when I say that I am the one who has gone easy on you. Farewell" The apparition then disappeared without another word. Sesshoumaru stood from his wife's bedside and scoffed

"Absolute rubbish, I do not put money before my wife" He climbed back into bed and sighed _'Why did I even believe that apparition was real anyway? I have been very stressed out lately, perhaps I am just seeing things' _He then lay back on his pillow and closed his eyes, he would just forget about the strange ordeal that had just occurred and go back to sleep. Without thinking he turned on his side and slithered his arm around his wife's waist as he drifted off into the land of dreams...

**Here you go guys, another chapter**

**I hope you enjoyed it**

**Reviews please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	3. Apparition of Christmas Present

Chapter Three – The Apparition of Christmas Present

The alarm clock screamed again, attempting to wake every living soul. Only one was woken and that was Sesshoumaru. The multi-millionaire groaned as he sat up and shut the damn thing off again. "Damn modern technology" He grumbled as he moved to lay back down

"Do not rest your head Sesshoumaru" Once again a strange familiar voice called "You shall be accompanying me this time" Sesshoumaru sat up to find not his father this time but Kagome herself

"Kagome? What are you doing up? It's 2am"

"I am not Kagome, she lays beside you" Sesshoumaru turned his head to indeed find Kagome snuggled up beside him "The poor girl"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He growled as he slid out of bed

"Sesshoumaru, I am the apparition of Christmas present. I have taken the form of how Kagome really feels" The CEO gazed over her to find tears running down her cheeks, messy hair, scruffy clothes and slit wrists. It was truly a frightful thing

"Are you trying to tell me that this is what my wife may look like?"

"No Sesshoumaru, this is what your wife currently feels like. As for these" She raised his slitted wrists to his eyes "This is what she wants to do, she only stops herself for your son's sake" She then dropped her wrists and took a step forward "I am to show you everything that is happening around you" She then took his hand and clicked her fingers. They arrived at Inutaisho's home on Christmas day where everybody was helping to set the table. Inutaisho entered the dining room with Kagome and Maru at his side

"The last of our guests have arrived" Inutaisho beamed as he twirled Kagome around "I must say I wish you were my bride Kagome"

"Lecher" Sesshoumaru huffed from beside the apparition "I always knew he had a thing for my wife"

"This is Christmas day tomorrow, this is the party your father invited you too yet you are too busy with paperwork to attend" The apparition stated

Inutaisho lifted Maru into his arms as Miroku, Inuyasha and a pregnant Sango rush over to give Kagome a Christmas hug "So Maru how has things been?"

"Okay I guess" He shrugged "Mommy and daddy had another fight, mommy said she's going to leave daddy. I told her not to, I promised I'd be big and strong"

"Why would you need to promise such a thing?" Inutaisho frowned

"Daddy said I'm weak, I overheard him" Maru dropped his gaze to the floor

"You're not weak Maru, you are very strong to put up with a father like yours" He smiled as he kissed his grandson's forehead "Now I want you to go into the living room and under the Christmas tree"

"Why grandpa?"

"Because there's a big present under there with your name on it" He then set the boy down on his feet and ruffled his hair

"Thank you grandpa" Maru gave a toothy grin and ran off to the living room

The Kagome apparition turned to Sesshoumaru "Your son looks up to you a great deal, he loves you more than anything and then you go and say something like that"

"Hn" Sesshoumaru's gaze dropped to the floor as he sighed heavily "I do regret saying that, he wasn't supposed to hear it"

"And what about the way you've treated Kagome? She cries herself to sleep every night, did you mean that?"

"I do not intend to make her cry, I hate seeing her cry" Sesshoumaru frowned

"Then why don't you do anything about it?"

Inuyasha gave his sister-in-law a great big bear hug and kissed her cheek "How's things been Kags?"

"Not good" Kagome admitted with a sigh "I'm getting ready to leave him, all he does is cause me misery. I love him so much yet I feel like he doesn't love me any more"

"Don't be silly Kagome" Sango smiled sympathetically as she rubbed her friend's back soothingly "Sesshoumaru loves you, he just..."

"Loves money more" She finished as she wiped away a tear "Maru doesn't deserve that type of life, I need to get him out of there but we have nowhere to go"

"You know that if you ever need help we can provide a roof over your head" Inuyasha smiled

"I would take you up on that offer but you're expecting a baby, I couldn't intrude"

"Of course you can" Sango laughed "Inuyasha and I haven't got the slightest of how to raise a child, you can give us some guidance"

"Yeah and we can hire you as a nanny" Inuyasha mused

"Oh joy" Kagome sighed half-heartedly

"Oh and Kagome you'll never guess who I have been in contact with lately" Sango began

"Who?"

"Kouga, ya know ya old stalker"

"Oh Kouga, yeah I remember. A sweet boy but very persistent"

"Well he's back in town for the new year and wants to meet up with you. Perhaps you should go out on a date with him and see how Sesshoumaru reacts"

Sesshoumaru growled as he clenched his fist "Damn wench, who does she think she is?"

"She's a good friend" The apparition replied "In so many words she's trying to get Kagome to move on and be happy"

"So you're telling me that if I don't change my ways I will lose my wife to some lovesick wolf?"

"Not just that, you might lost someone else too..." The sound of a scream filled the room as everyone turned in the direction of it

"That sounded like..." Kagome shot off straight into the living room "MARU" Everyone was right behind her. Sesshoumaru and the Kagome apparition made their way to the living room, Sesshoumaru heart beat began to increase rapidly causing him to sprint and leave the apparition by herself. He ran straight over to the scene where Kagome was holding their son in her arms who was covered in blood

"Maru..." Sesshoumaru fell to his knees as he watched on in utter shock "W-what happened?"

"You did" The apparition replied as she calmly made her way over "You called Maru weak. He found a knife on the coffee table and tried to train with it, unfortunately the boy slipped onto his stomach causing the knife in his hand to penetrate his chest

"No..."

"Someone please call an ambulance!" Kagome screamed as she rocked her little boy in her arms "Keep your eyes open honey, mommy's here"

"Kagome, Maru" Sesshoumaru tried to reach out and touch them but his hand went straight through them

"This is where I shall leave you Sesshoumaru" The apparition breathed "The last apparition shall be here to show you your future" She then clicked her fingers and disappeared...

**Sorry it's late but I ran out of time**

**Please forgive me**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Reviews please**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	4. Apparition of Christmas FutureFinale

Chapter Four – Apparition of Christmas Future/Finale

"No don't..." Sesshoumaru turned to face her but she was already gone, he turned back to the scene to find that had also disappeared. He slowly stood to his feet when he felt someone grab his arm. He immediately turned to find a young girl, at least 15 years old, standing before him. She had long black hair, golden eyes, crimson red lips and pale skin. Her attire was completely black and her gaze was cold like his "Who are you?" He asked this though she felt familiar to him, as if he knew her already

"I am someone who may or may not be born" She replied bluntly "Follow me Sesshoumaru, I shall reveal to you your current future" She then took his hand and clicked her fingers. Their destination was at the local hospital

"Why are we here? Is Maru at this hospital?"

"Yes he is" She then led him into the waiting room where Kagome was sitting alone with a cup of coffee, she asked her friends and family to wait in the corridor for her. She stared off into the distance as she bounced her leg impatiently

"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru sat on the chair beside her and placed his hand on her knee, unfortunately she couldn't feel it "He'll be okay my love" Just as he said this a doctor came in and bowed to her. Kagome nodded her head in acknowledgement, she didn't trust her legs enough to stand

"Are you Maru's doctor?"

"Yes I am Mrs Taisho" He then sighed "Perhaps your husband should come in here with you"

"He's not here, he said he'll be here soon" She spat "He's never here"

"Then I am sorry to pass this news on when you are by yourself" He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes

"Please...no..." Kagome stared up at him eye wide

"I'm sorry Mrs Taisho, we did everything we could to save your son but it just wasn't enough. The blade slightly pierced your son's heart but that was enough, I'm so sorry"

"NO!" Kagome let out a scream of utter pain as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks "My little boy" Sesshoumaru found tears streaming down his own face as he shouted at the doctor

"Your best isn't good enough, go back and save my son! You have to, you can't just give up!" The apparition went to his side and stood beside him. Just as she did this the future Sesshoumaru stormed into the waiting room. The doctor bowed lowly to him

"I shall leave you and your wife alone, you have a lot to discuss" And with that he left. Sesshoumaru went over to Kagome and stood inches from where she sat

"What has happened?" Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at him

"Back at your father's" She sniffled "Maru was in the living room opening a present, I well we were all in the dining room. I heard him scream and rushed to him..." Fresh tears began to spill down her cheeks

"Continue" He coldly ordered

"A knife had collided in his chest, it clipped his heart. He's...dead..."

"What?!" He growled as he grasped her arm and pulled her to her feet "How could you let this happen? Why didn't you keep an eye on him?" He shook her violently

"Back off!" The present Sesshoumaru growled but it was useless

"You killed our only child!"

"I know!!!" Kagome screamed as she pulled from his hold "And so did you. He was most probably only playing with the knife so that he wouldn't be weak like you said. He wanted to make you proud! If you had come with us today perhaps things wouldn't have turned out the way they did"

"Don't try to pin the blame on me!" He snapped back

"I just did" She slapped him across the face "I'm leaving you"

"Our son just died and now you want to leave me when I need you the most?!"

"Yes Sesshoumaru, I need comforting too. I know damn well I won't receive it from you" She then opened the door and slammed it behind her.

The apparition took Sesshoumaru's hand and tugged it so that he would look at her "This is only one possibility, here is the other..." She then clicked her fingers and everything seemed to rewind right in front of them.

As of now Kagome was in the waiting room waiting for Sesshoumaru to arrive. It was 9pm and still no word from him, the actual accident had occurred at 4pm. That just showed how much Sesshoumaru cared. As she thought this the said youkai entered the waiting room with a frown on his face "Where is everybody?"

"They all went home, they have lives to get on with. Inuyasha is in the canteen getting me some coffee. Where the hell have you been?" She tried to keep her cool

"Something came up that I had to see to, it was very important"

"More important than your son?"

"Father text me to tell me Maru was alive so I didn't rush"

"He may be alive Sesshoumaru but for all you know he could be paralysed or something"

"Well is he?"

"As a matter of face he is" Kagome snapped as she stood "His left arm is paralysed, it's not permanent but it will take a while for it to be of use again. I hope you're happy"

"Why would I be happy with this? I will most probably have to take time off work to care for him now"

"Well I'm sure he'll be sorry for being a burden" She thumped the wall "He was playing with a knife today, he thought that if he trained with that then he won't be weak like you said he is. He was trying to make you proud"

"..."

"No arrogant reply? I'm surprised" Kagome snorted "Maru has to stay here tonight for a precaution, I'm staying here too. I'll be round in the morning to pack mine and Maru's stuff and then I'm going to live with Inuyasha for a while. We can discuss custody agreements after the new year"

"What? Why are you leaving me?" Sesshoumaru was eye wide

"Because you don't care for us any more. You love money more than us" And with that Kagome left the waiting room and went to find Inuyasha...

"This is the second possibility of the future" The apparition explained "Now I shall show you some other things that will hopefully open your eyes" She then dragged further through time and to more horrors. She showed him his divorce with Kagome; Maru blanking him completely; Maru graduating school, it killed him to see all of this. But the worst was seeing Kagome getting re-married, to a wolf no less. That damned Kouga who Sango had mentioned to her. And what made matters worse was that the apparition took Sesshoumaru back to the hospital only to see Kagome holding Kouga's daughter in her arms

"I've always wanted a little girl" Kagome tiredly smiled as Kouga kissed her forehead "She looks just like you love"

"Oh I don't know, she has your beauty" Kouga nuzzled her cheek with a grin "Maru's here to see you"

"Let him in" Kouga nodded and pulled back the curtain to let an adult Maru in "Hello love, how come your father let you out early?"

"He didn't" Maru replied as he went to her side "I stormed out, he refused to let me leave because you were having someone else's child. I told him to shove my job up his ass. So yeah, I'm unemployed now" He shrugged

"Don't worry Maru" Kouga smiled "My friend Ginta is looking for someone who is good in an office, he's just started his own company but needs someone to help him with financial planning or something. I wasn't listening much, we went to the pub"

"So you got absolutely drunk" Maru mused. He then looked down at the bundle in Kagome's arms "Awe she's a cutie mom, what are you gonna call her?"

"I haven't decided yet" Kagome smiled "Thank you for being here honey" She leaned up and kissed his forehead

"No problem, as long as you're at the wedding next week"

The apparition then tugged a completely distraught Sesshoumaru "There is only one more place I need to take you"

"No, I do not wish to see any more"

"I'm sorry, but I must" She then clicked her fingers and they appeared at a wedding reception

"Where are we?"

"We are at Maru's wedding reception, he is about to make his speech" Sesshoumaru gazed around the room to find everyone he knew and others he didn't, though he just assumed they were the bride's connections. He looked up at the bride and gasped. His son had snatched up quite the beauty. She had long curly blonde hair; big blue eyes; soft pink painted lips; tanned skin and beautiful thick long eye lashes. She wore an extravagant white wedding dress along with a matching tiara that resided on her forehead "Where...?" But before he could finish Maru stood and tapped his wine glass with a knife to get everybody's attention

"Maru put the knife down, you know what happened last time?" A very familiar voice shouted from the crowd

"Okay, uncle Inuyasha I get it" Maru laughed "Just take it easy on the wine"

"Make me..." He drunkly slurred causing Sango to hit him

"Well what's a wedding without a drunken relative" Maru joked causing the room to erupt in light laughter "Where to begin? Well I'd like to thank you all for coming and for all the lovely gifts" He then turned to his bride and took her hand "I'd also like to thank you, Mizuki, for being my bride and my one true love. I love you so much"

"Get on with it" Inuyasha shouted from the crowd

"Inuyasha" Sango backhanded him "Sorry love" She called to Maru

"No problem Aunt Sango" He winked "Well I'd also like to thank Mr Lee for allowing me to marry his beautiful daughter, I promise I shall cherish and love her with all my heart. I'd also like to thank my mother" He turned his head to look at her "You're the best mom in the world and have always been there for me, I know you shall be the same with the newest member of our family, my little sister. And I'd also like to thank a man who has helped my mother to raise me, he's been there through all the good and bad times. I would just like to give my gratitude to my dad Kouga"

Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide in shock at hearing his son's words "But..."

"Keep listening Sesshoumaru" The apparition spoke

Maru then kissed his wife and sat back down. Everyone then began to cringe when Inuyasha got up from the crowed and walked over to the microphone that was supposed to be used for the disco later. He took it from the stand and moved to stand in front of the table where Maru and Mizuki sat "Those are some very touching words Maru. I have some to make myself. I'd like to remind everyone of someone who couldn't make it today, and that's my brother Sesshoumaru. He was a very dedicated and worthy business man in which I'd like to give my condolences" Everyone went quiet and looked at the hanyou as if he was crazy "I'm only pulling ya leg" Inuyasha burst out laughing "I say good riddance to him, I hope the bastard rots in his grave" He the began to drunkenly dance around...

Sesshoumaru's eyes met the apparition's as if pleading "H-how did I die?"

"I cannot reveal that crucial piece of information"

"Please, can the future be changed? This doesn't have to happen right? I don't want this. I want my son and wife to love me as much as I love them. I'll be a better person, I promise"

"You have one more chance Sesshoumaru Taisho, be grateful and use it well" The apparition then began to disappear along with everything else...

"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open as he sat up in bed, he was shaking slightly and was gasping for breath, he took in his surroundings and let out a relieved laugh

"I'm back, nothing has changed"

"Sesshoumaru?" He turned his gaze to meet his very confused wife

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru pounced on top of her causing her to fall back down onto the bed as he pinned his lips against hers. Kagome's eyes widened in shock, what the hell was going on? Sesshoumaru pulled back and kissed his wife's forehead "Kagome please forgive me, I've been a complete and utter asshole. I should never have let my money get in the way nor should I have treated you and Maru so wrongly" He sat back off her to allow her some space "I sincerely apologize, I love you so much I don't ever want to lose you"

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome leaned forward and placed her hand on his forehead "Are you well?"

"Never been better" He flipped over to sit beside her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him "I know this is most probably freaking the hell out of you. I've had a wake up call, I've finally realized what I've been doing to you and Maru. I hate myself for it, I can never forgive myself. You both never deserved this"

"Please tell me this isn't a dream" Kagome cried with tears of relief as she hugged him "And if it is don't you are wake me up" Sesshoumaru cupped her cheek so that her gaze met his

"I promise you. Will you forgive me for what I've done to you?"

"You're lucky Maru's so young, he'll most probably forget about this later on in life. Unfortunately as forgiving as I am I'm finding it hard to believe you. Do something to give me reassurance that this isn't just some whim"

"Okay" Sesshoumaru reached over and grabbed his wife's mobile from her bedside table, he then typed in a few numbers and pressed call, he waited until someone answered "Hello father? Yes it's me, what? Calm down. Yes I realize it's 6am and I apologize for calling so early. No I haven't been hit on the head. I'm calling for a favour. Yes, I would like you to make Inuyasha the CEO of Taisho corp. I quit" His father was stuttering on the other line "I'd like to apologize to you too, and if the offer is still open I'd love to have dinner with you today. Thank you ever so much father. Bye." Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and turned to his wife "How was that?" She didn't answer, instead she pounced on top of him and kissed him

"You're lucky I love you so god damn much Sesshoumaru Taisho"

"And I am lucky to have such a caring, forgiving, kind and beautiful wife like you Kagome Taisho" Sesshoumaru smiled genuinely as he reached up and caressed her cheek "I love you"

"Yeah you better" He then jumped out of bed and headed for the door

"Where are you running off to?" Kagome laughed as she lay back on the bed

"I've got to wake Maru, after all, he has to see what Santa has brought him" And with that Sesshoumaru dashed from their room and to his son's. On his way he grabbed one of the many house phones lying around the house and punched in a few numbers, he pressed call and held it to his ear "Jaken, I would like you to call around for me. I want a jungle gym set up in my back garden within an hour; I want you to order me some _plastic _fighting equipment and a diamond necklace to be delivered here in an hour. Bye." He hung up and carried on to Maru's. He slowly opened his son's door and peaked through to find Maru sitting on his bed going through his stocking. He smiled warmly at this as he knocked the door "Can I come in kiddo?" Maru looked up at his father rather wearily

"Sure daddy..." Ignore his son's weariness Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him and came to sit on the bed beside his son

"So what did Santa put in your stocking?"

"Well he got me all of these" He pointed to all of the small toys on his bed

"Gosh look how much his here" He emphasized his gasps of surprise and enthusiasm to encourage his son "What's this?" He picked up a miniature action figure

"Awe come on dad, everyone knows who Doctor Who is. It's the best TV show ever!" He beamed. Sesshoumaru sighed gratefully that his son had already eased up

"Well if it is the best TV show ever then I'll have to watch it with you"

Really?" Maru looked up at his father hopefully

"You bet" He winked as he ruffled his hair "When is the next episode?"

"Tonight at 7pm" He was now jumping up and down on his bed "Yay daddy's going to watch Doctor Who with me" Sesshoumaru laughed as he grabbed his son and pulled him into his lap whilst tickling him "Daddy...ha...I...ha!" He giggled as he tried to get away. Sesshoumaru stopped his torturing and settled with just holding his son in his lap

"We will have to watch it over grandpa's then, we'll raid his TV"

"And Inuyasha too? He loves the show so much"

"Yeah, he can watch it too but you have to throw marshmallows at him"

"Not a problem" Maru gave a toothy grin

"Good boy" Sesshoumaru mused as he ruffled his hair "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday as well, you're not weak pup. I was just being a grumpy old fool"

"You've been like that a lot" Maru pouted slightly

"I know and I'm sorry" Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed his cheek "Will you forgive me?"

"Sure thing daddy" He grinned "As long as you watch Doctor Who with me"

"You're on" He then got up out of bed and carried Maru back to his own bedroom where he found his beautiful wife wrapping herself in her dressing down "Come on Kagome, our son wants to see what Santa brought him"

"Alright alright" She laughed as she walked over to them "Merry Christmas" She kissed Maru's cheek "Did you have much in your stocking?"

"Yep, I had loads. I had a Doctor Who action figure"

"Wow did you really?" Kagome beamed with him "You must have been a very good boy"

"Yep, and daddy is going to watch Doctor Who with me tonight"

"Well you are a very lucky boy" She laughed as she took Maru from Sesshoumaru and set him down on his feet "Go on downstairs and have a look under and around the tree, everything there is yours" He didn't need to be told twice, Maru shot straight down stairs and to his destination. Kagome and Sesshoumaru just laughed as they followed after their son but at a slower pace, they walked hand in hand as they made their way downstairs "This is the best Christmas present ever"

"I haven't even given it to you yet" Sesshoumaru said confused. Kagome just laughed and shook her head

"Having the old you back is the best present you could ever get me" She kissed his cheek "Just promise me that you'll stay like this, don't ever let money get the better of you again"

"I promise you with all my heart Kagome" Sesshoumaru smiled genuinely. He then leaned forward and lifted Kagome bridal style causing her to squeal slightly "So if this is the best Christmas present ever then I don't have to give you that diamond necklace I just ordered for you"

"Well it's always nice to have more than one present" Kagome mused. Sesshoumaru laughed at her comment as he leaned forward can claimed her lips.

"Mommy, daddy" The two entered the living room to find Maru grinning and laughing in delight "Look what Santa brought me" He pointed to all of his toys

"My my aren't we a lucky boy" Kagome laughed

"Santa must really like you" Sesshoumaru added...

**Many years later**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were sitting on their couch in the living room drinking their coffee as they watched their child open the presents.

"Wow, you got me the Twilight Saga, thanks ever so much guys" A girl with long black hair, golden eyes, crimson red lips and pale snow skin beamed "I love it so much"

"You better had, it cost enough" Sesshoumaru replied causing Kagome to nudge him

"You are the best parents ever" The girl then got up and dived onto her parents

"Easy Jade, you're going to tip our coffee all over your new pyjamas" Kagome laughed at her overly hyper daughter "It's scary how much you are like your brother"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me" The girl identified as Jade then leaned over and grabbed the house phone, she then dialled the number and held the phone to her ear "Hello Maru? HEY, MERRY CHRISTMAS" She giggled "What did Santa bring you then? Hm, a new car? How can Mizuki afford that? Oh dad got it, what did Mizuki get you then? Johnny Depp's Autobiography? Well you said you wanted it? What? Oh my god, really?" Jade then pulled the phone away and looked at her parents "Mizuki's pregnant"

"Really?" Kagome gasped. She then took the phone off Mizuki and stood "Hello? Maru? You're going to be a dad?" The conversation drifted off as she wandered off to the kitchen. Sesshoumaru smirked at his overly excited daughter as he ruffled her hair

"Do you like everything you have?"

"Yep"

"Anything that you didn't have?"

"Not that I can think of" She shrugged "And even if there was I wouldn't care, I have enough as it is" She grinned. Just as she said this Kagome's mobile began to ring, Jade leaned over and answered it "Hello? No sorry this is his daughter Jade speaking? Who? Kouga? Huh? Why would you want to know my age? I..." She was cut off by Sesshoumaru snatching the phone from her

"Listen wolf if you come near my daughter or my wife I'll rip your limbs off and make you plead for death" He then hung up the phone and cast it aside "No one will have my girls"

"Awe daddy that's so sweet" Jade laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kagome then re-entered

"Your father just rung as well, he wishes you a Merry Christmas and said that he'll be over for dinner at 2pm. So will Inuyasha, Sango and Yukiko"

"Yukiko's coming? Yes!" Jade beamed "We shall be gossiping all night"

"Yes, it's unfortunate she inherited her father's foul mouth though" Sesshoumaru mused

"Don't worry, Sango will keep both Yukiko and Inuyasha under control" Kagome mused as she slumped back down beside her husband "Jade, go and call grandma Higurashi and wish her a Merry Christmas"

"Okay mom" Jade then took the phone from her mother and ran off somewhere private to make her phone call

"She seems pleased"

"She is" Sesshoumaru replied as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders "Merry Christmas Kagome"

"Merry Christmas Sesshoumaru" She then leaned forward and kissed him tenderly "Oh and was my phone ringing just now?"

"Yes..."

"Who was it?"

"No one to concern yourself about, nobody at all" He grinned as he pulled her into his arms and stood "Now I believe I have to give you my Christmas present, Jade will be on the phone for at least an hour so we have time"

"So another child?"

"Yep another child" And with that Sesshoumaru used his inhuman speed and carried his wife off to their bedroom...

**Well here you go guys**

**I thought it would be good to go out on a long chapter**

**Sorry for the delay again**

**I'd also like to thank Panchat for her helpful ideas**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


End file.
